A Primeval Wedding
by Loonyloops
Summary: It is the perfect day for a wedding, but nothing goes perfectly for the ARC team when a herd of dinosaurs comes through an anomaly. Everyone is called into action, even the bride and groom.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This entire story was a means to an end. I had a scene in my head after finishing the series and I wanted to write it. So I did, then I killed my darling and only half of it made the final cut. This one is a little more complicated that what I normally write. I hope it works as well for you as it does in my head.** **Enjoy.**

A Primeval Wedding

The day dawned bright and clear. It was the perfect day, the kind of day one always pictures when thinking of a wedding day. Jess was up early. It was going to be a great day. She put on a kettle before waking Abby and Emily.

"Rise and shine ladies. We wouldn't want Abby to miss her big day would we?"

He cheerful greeting was met with groans and one very unladylike word coming from Emily. She chuckled as she ducked the pillow from Abby and headed for the bathroom. She might as well take advantage of the fact that she liked mornings. The others began to stir when the kettle started singing. Jess took compassion on her friends and silently moved to the kitchen and made them both very strong cups of tea.

"No offense, Jess," Abby said, "but I'm going to need something stronger than tea."

"What time did we go to bed last night?" Emily's voice was still muffled by her pillow.

Jess smiled as she got out the coffee. "Late. So that makes now early."

There were more groans as the trio sipped their tea and waited on their coffee. Abby was the first to offer Jess a return smile. "It was fun though. Right?"

"It was certainly more fun than I had the night before my wedding. Is that really how women celebrate before their weddings?"

"Only ones that keep mastodons at work," Abby replied.

"Not that part, everything else."

"I've been to some really crazy bachelorette parties. So, I'm going to say we were middle of the road," Jess said.

"Thank you both so much. This is the best send off a girl could – ooh, coffee's ready."

The three women ate breakfast while they drank their coffee. It was going to be a long time until lunch. Once they were properly fueled they set about turning themselves into a beautiful bride and her lovely bridesmaids. It was indeed a gorgeous day for a wedding.

* * *

"Connor, it's headed right toward you," Becker yelled into the coms.

"Yep," he replied running as best he could down the alley in the middle of a shopping center. He had sliced his left leg open just below the knee when the carnotaurus' tail caught him in the ribs and knocked him into an unknown sharp object. He was pretty sure there may be some cracked ribs to go with the gash. He spotted a fire escape ladder to his left and began the painful climb. He was halfway to the roof when the very large carnotaurus caught up to him. The creature turned its head and sniffed the air before lowering its head and ramming its horns into the ladder where Connor's foot had been seconds before.

"Uh, guys, need a little help here!"

Matt was the first one to the alley. He raised his EMD and fired just as the horns made another attempt at Connor's feet. He fired several times remembering how many shots it took to take down that tyrannosaurus, and this beast was even bigger. As he fired the horns made another attempt at Connor's feet. Seconds later the combined EMD hits from both men rendered the animal unconscious, and Connor returned to the ground with a grimace. Abby and Emily came running up the alley behind Becker.

"Jess," Becker spoke into his comm. "We need a containment team to get the carnotaurus back through the anomaly. We're going to do a search and see if anything else got through the evacuated area."

" _Sending containment, and Becker, be careful."_

"Yes ma'am," he smiled.

Matt surveyed the group. "Alright. Connor, get back to the SUV and bandage that leg. Abby and Emily, take the shops by the SUVs. Matt, take the south side and I'll head west. Everyone meet back at the here. And be careful."

Emily eyed Abby as they made their way toward a clothing store. The display window was shattered and the mannequins were broken and scattered. Cautiously Abby entered the store and motioned for Emily to head to the music store next door. Emily saw no sign of a large dinosaur, or people for that matter, in the music store so she returned to the larger store next door to find a path of wreckage. She followed the path toward the back of the store, but paused when she heard a noise. Fearful of leaving an injured victim she turned to her right and plowed through the clothing that had been dumped.

Abby emerged through the warehouse doors. "It looks like people did all this."

Emily pointed to an overturned rack of piled up clothing. With Abby at her back she continued toward the pile containing the noise. Just four feet away a blue and purple flowered skirt popped up and ran toward them. Emily could just see the scaly, bumpy legs of a juvenile carnotaurus as it slammed into her and knocked her into a table. She vaguely heard Abby yelling into the comms announcing its presence to the team as she tried to regain her breath against the pain.

"Emily! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Go."

* * *

Emily styled Abby's hair in an elegant updo while Jess applied her makeup. Once Abby was done they set about making up each other all the while dancing around to the radio. With the sun shining through the windows Emily and Jess left Abby to pace while they dressed. Their bridesmaids' dresses were a pale pink with spaghetti straps. The A-frame skirt came just above the knees. Abby had let Jess pick the shoes, therefore, they were gold with four inch heels. Once they were outfitted it was time to help Abby into her dress. It was as unconventional as she was and it was perfect. It had cap sleeves and an empire waist, and just like her bridesmaids, it came just to her knees. Her shoes were the same gold heels as her friends'.

Three hours later they ate a small lunch of sandwiches and salads from the shop on the first floor of Jess' building. Afterward Jess took her place by the large window trying not to chew her freshly painted pink thumbnail. Emily was sitting on the couch watching Abby pace the rug in front of her. Soon, Jess perked up and turned from the window with a huge smile on her face.

"The car's here."

* * *

" _Matt, there is a juvenile headed your way,"_ Jess' voice came through the comms.

"Got it. There's one down at my location. Can you tell how many more there are?"

Abby was breathless when she answered, "I just got one in the car park by the clothing store. I see two more heading north."

"Abby, come up from the west and I'll swing around and we can block the in," Connor answered.

"Matt," Becker said, "I'm tracking two more. It looks like they are circling back to Connor."

"Hey guys," Connor said, "Why don't we herd them to a central location? It might be easier to get them back through the anomaly without anything else coming back."

With a chorus of agreement in his ear Matt began the hunt anew. His right foot was sore and he had a host of new bruises from landing in a ditch by the road when he was charged by a small carnotaurus. Scowling toward the now unconscious creature he sprinted down an alley. He could hear the trio of juveniles and hoped their choice of meal was not human.

"I've got two outside the hardware store. Make that three, another one just showed up." Becker was panting as he spoke. "That makes eight juveniles so far, plus the adult. I sure hope the other teams are having better luck than we are. Jess, let us know if you see any more."

There was very little talking as everyone set to the task at hand. There was no way Matt could take three carnotauruses on his own, even if they were not full grown. The most he could do was keep them contained. A few minutes later Connor came sneaking through the alley behind him. Alerted to the scent of blood coming from his leg, the dinosaurs turned and charged the humans.

"Plan's changed!" Matt yelled. "Take 'em down! We'll just have to haul them out."

He did not hear the replies of his team because Connor was knocked into him by a large tail. He barely had time to raise his EMD before another one had lunged to bite off his arm. He rolled to avoid the teeth and got stepped on by one of Toothy's brothers. His hips felt like they had been crushed. However, he had been rolling and that caught Heavy off balance enough for Connor to stun it before he too was diving for cover under a Land Rover that was definitely going to need body work. Matt noticed that Connor was now trailing blood from his right shoulder as well as his leg.

"Connor, are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just a scratch. Can you walk?"

"Don't know yet. Watch out!"

Suddenly the two remaining carnotauruses were attacking Connor's shelter together. He was able to crawl out the other side of the vehicle and make his way Matt's position next to the curb before they noticed. It was a matter of moments before the reptiles began chasing the scent of Connor's blood once more.

"Come on Matt. Let's get you up."

It was near torture for Matt to stand. Running was out of the question, especially since the two Abby and Emily were chasing were headed straight for them, up their only escape route. The women, dresses now dirty and torn, were chasing their prey barefoot. The dinosaurs were within fifty feet when they stopped and caught the scent of blood. At that moment Toothy and Tail charged the injured men. Hanging on to each other for balance they took aim and fired multiple EMD blasts at the creatures. The noise of the beasts crashing to the ground distracted the women's duo just long enough for them to open fire. Before the last one was unconscious there was a loud cry from the loading dock behind the hardware store.

* * *

 **The carnotaurus was a real creature and was bigger than the T-Rex, had two horns on its head, and smaller forearms than the T-Rex. It is believed they used their horns to butt their opponents in battle, although it is unknown if they used them against prey. There is also no evidence they tracked prey through scent, but it made for a better story. According to Wikipedia, they were some pretty nasty creatures. Also, they were located in the western hemisphere, but I figured the anomalies could be from anywhere, so I kept them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Without further ado, the story continues.**

The pictures were going to be beautiful. Abby had taken her pictures without Connor first. Lester was with her bridesmaids and Connor was getting his half of the pictures taken while Abby was left to pace in peace. The rest of the pictures would be taken after the ceremony. Twenty minutes of pacing later she was joined once again by her friends.

The sun was still shining on the small botanical garden when there was a knock on the changing room door. Jack looked handsome in his dark gray suit and white rose boutonniere. The pale pink tie, matched perfectly with the women's dresses, gave him a respectable look Abby had not expected.

"You look really good in that suit."

"Thanks. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think so. I shouldn't be nervous, but I really am."

"It's all this waiting. Let's get on with it then, shall we?"

She smiled at her brother and turned to her friends. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous," they answered simultaneously.

Jack held the door while Jess and Emily gathered their small white rose bouquets. Jess handed Abby a larger version of the bouquet she held in her hand and walked out of the room to take their places, leaving the siblings alone for a moment.

Abby looked at Jack with tears in her eyes. "I wish Mum and Dad were here."

Instantly Jack's eyes became misty as well. "They are Abs. They're watching right now, and they would be so proud of you. You know, if you could tell them what you do," he smiled.

She rolled her eyes and smiled back. "I'm glad you're here with me today. Now shut up before Aunt Mae here's you." She took a deep breath and his offered arm. "Okay, I'm ready."

* * *

Even though they were barefoot Abby and Emily were relatively uninjured and were easily able to outpace the men on their way to assist Becker. Connor and Matt looked at each other before gritting their teeth and slowly following the women. Emily rounded the corner of the hardware store in time to see Becker raise himself off the ground near one of the trucks parked behind the store and shake his head. There was a small smear of blood on the side of the trailer left by his head.

"Becker, are you okay?"

"Yeah. The little bugger over there head-butted me from behind. I'm really glad his horns haven't grown in yet."

He had blood coming from a gash on the right side of his head, but his hornless nemesis was readying for another attack while the other two were sniffing the blood in the air and circling, so she had no choice but to take him at his word. Abby arrived in time to share Emily's dubious look, but said nothing because there were still three blood-stiffing dinosaurs still awake. In truth, he was seeing six carnotauruses and Emily was a pink blur, but he was not going to mention that. While Becker held his somewhat unsteady position near the trucks, the women circled the trio that were stiffing the air, confused by all the different blood they were smelling. Connor, still holding up Matt, made it to their teammates and effectively blocked in the last three conscious carnotauruses.

"Alright," Becker said. "I've about had enough of these things. Everyone, fire!"

The blasts from four EMD's eventually brought down the creatures. Becker, however, did not hit his target even once and Matt was barely able to raise his weapon. As soon as the last animal fell Matt collapsed to the ground dragging Connor with him. Becker stumbled into the truck behind him and slid to the ground. Abby had a large bruise forming on her left shoulder and a cut on her left cheek. Emily could barely breathe past the pain in her ribs. Surveying her friends, she activated her comm.

"Jess, I think we need an ambulance and a couple of crews to clean up our mess."

" _On their way. What's your status?"_

"Becker has a head injury, Connor is bleeding in several places, Matt's leg may be broken and I think my ribs are cracked."

 _"_ _There are two teams nearby. They can take care of the creatures. Can you get to an area away from the creatures for the ambulances to reach you?"_

"We'll be in the garden center that is behind the hardware store." To her friends, she said, "Let's go through the back door and wait inside."

There were several groans from the men. Holding her ribs she went to Connor and Matt. She helped Connor to his feet and helped him balance on his good leg before turning to Matt. Connor and Emily each took one of Matt's arms and hauled him to his feet, ignoring his scream and taking most of his wait between them. Abby made her way to Becker and helped him stand. She slung his arm over her unbruised shoulder and proceeded to aid him toward the waiting medical attention. It was slow going through the garden center. By the time the quintet made it to the front of the store the lovely day had long since ended and the moon had taken the sun's place high in the sky. In the foyer of the store Connor and Emily helped Matt lie down on the tile floor while Abby placed Becker next to him. Connor sat down and leaned against the wall, bring Abby down to sit next to him. Emily gently sat down and placed Matt's head in her lap. Together, they silently waited for the coming medical attention.

* * *

Jess looked toward the afternoon sky with a smile on her face. The ceremony had been flawless and Jess wanted to take a moment to enjoy the day in the midst of the well-enjoyed reception. The catered meal and cake had been fantastic. A young cousin of Connor's had caught the bouquet while Becker had made off with the garter before the dancing started. There were now a few cumulous clouds making their way across the late afternoon sky, harbingers of the storm due to arrive sometime the next day. There was a squeal of laughter from the far end of the tent set up for the outdoor affair. Becker had found the beer and apparently thought it was funny to put the cold bottle against Emily's bare arm. Matt was laughing at the two of them while Lester was sipping his drink pretending to listen to one of Connor's uncles discuss the pothole problem plaguing the city. Jess' smile grew bigger when she spotted the newlyweds hiding in a corner talking quietly. She hated to think it, but the two of them must have spent quite a lot of time like that when they were stranded in the Cretaceous era. In an attempt to rid herself of the unhappy thoughts on such a day she returned her gaze to the sky.

"You're one of the bridesmaids, aren't you? Abby's friend? I'm Duncan, a friend of Connor's. We've known each other for ages."

"Yes. I'm Jess," she answered, shaking his hand.

"Can I get you a drink? Or, how about a dance?"

Before she could answer her phone began to chime. "Excuse me. I need to take this."

Dread grew in her mind as she looked at the screen. There was only one reason her phone would go off, an incursion big enough to recall everyone. She had made sure she would be the only one in attendance receiving the notification. Everyone deserved to have a day off. She noticed the happy couple had joined relatives and friends on the dance floor. Their three remaining teammates were at a table laughing at the face Lester was making. She caught her boss's eye from across the tent and raised her phone. Matt noticed the change in Lester as he excused himself, not that his manners mattered, since his companions followed him out into the sunshine to join Jess.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "There's been an incursion. A really big one about a mile from here. There are already teams dealing with a herd of creatures, but several have escaped containment."

Becker raised an eyebrow. "Jess, you know we've all had more than a few, right? There's no way we can drive there, and we're useless without our gear."

"I know, but-"

"What's going on guys?" Connor interrupted with Abby on his arm.

Everyone looked rather uncomfortable at ruining the couple's day and silently elected Lester, who was by far the worst off of the group, to break the news. "Oh, well, it seems there's an anomaly about a mile from here that's let loose a whole herd of some sort that's rampaging through the streets and they've called in all the teams. Oh, and no one here can go because everyone is nearly drunk, or at the very least no longer able to operate a motor vehicle. So there you have it."

Abby looked at Connor with a glint in her eye. "That sounds more fun than drinking with Aunt Mae. I'll be right back."

Without explaining she kissed her husband's cheek and skipped off toward her brother. A few minutes later Mr. and Mrs. Temple were getting their sendoff. The group watched in bewilderment as the couple left. The car circled the drive and came to a stop where it had just been. The couple jumped from the car and each ran for a different ARC vehicle.

"Well," Connor looked at them. "Aren't you coming? Lester, Jess, I'll drop you off at the ARC-"

"While I take the rest of you sots to the site."

"-and I'll meet up with you there."

Emily was the first to recover and voice her opinion. "What about your honeymoon? This isn't exactly romantic."

Connor looked back over to his wife as he climbed into the driver's seat. "What's more romantic than doing what we were doing when we met? Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N And we have arrived at the end, the reason this story was written. Aunteeneena Thank you for your support!**

The crowd in the corner of the hospital waiting room was drawing a lot of stares. Jess and Lester were the only two people in the small nicely dressed group not covered in dirt and blood, and still had all of their clothing. Abby and Emily were still barefoot. Abby was missing a sizable piece of outer cloth down right side of her white dress, which was ruined from dirt and drops of blood from Becker's head wound. He was sitting in the corner with his bandaged head in his hands. His light gray suit jacket was in pristine condition, having been safely in the back of the SUV, and was no longer the same color as his filthy slacks and his white shirt was nearly covered in blood. Emily's pink dress no longer matched Jess'. It only had one strap, the other one dangling down her back. The entire sheer outer layer had been ripped off and there was evidence of the mud puddle in which she had once landed.

It had been nearly ten minutes since Becker had stumbled into the waiting room, aided by a nurse, with a concussion, four stitches, and a bottle of ibuprophen. Connor was the next through the doors, also assisted by a nurse. The left leg of his pants was cut to the thigh, exposing two large gashes each with their own set of stitches. His once white shirt was open at the collar to reveal another small set of stitches near his collarbone.

The nurse deposited him next to Becker before he looked at Emily. "I passed Matt on my way out. He's with the doctor now."

"Thank you. How are you?"

"Fifty-one stitches divided between three different places. None of the cuts were deep enough to do any permanent damage."

Abby sat down next to Connor and reached for his hand, but instead of holding her hand, he reached to brush a lock of fallen hair from her face to see the blue bruise forming on her cheek. He gently kissed the mark before he asked, "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Tears glistened in her eyes. "Just bruised. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Abby, I'm fine. I'm sorry today ended the way it did."

She laughed and touched her forehead to his. "It's actually been tomorrow for a while now, and, as long as you're okay, I don't mind. Besides, it was my idea, remember?"

"I had forgotten. I totally blame-" His statement cut off by a gentle poke to his ribs. "Wait, how much of tomorrow is it?" He looked around to find the clock hanging behind a desk. It was nearly five in the morning. "How long have we been here? I fell asleep while I was waiting on the doctor."

Lester was uncharacteristically lounged in a seat across from Becker. "Five hours. There was some sort of pile up on the freeway. You lot were bumped to the bottom of the list. Just enough time to enjoy the beginnings of a hangover."

"I can't tell the difference between the hangover and the concussion, so I've got that going for me." Becker slurred.

"Well, I'm going to check on Matt, and then I'm going home to sleep in my own bed. Abby, Connor congratulations. I'll see you next Monday, and don't be late."

Jess smiled as she watched their boss rebuff the nurse telling him to wait in the waiting room. An hour later the five of them were trying to doze in the hard plastic chairs when Matt came through the swinging doors aided, not by a nurse, but a set of crutches. Jess was the first to see him and nudged Emily in the ribs. When she jumped she kicked Connor's left leg. His flinch of pain jerked the shoulder pillowing Abby's head. When she sat up she elbowed Becker in the chest. Within seconds everyone was fully alert and Emily was on her feet holding her offended ribs.

"What did the doctor say? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I've got a cracked ischium. It's a bone in my pelvis. I should be healed up in a few months. Doc gave me some pain killers so for now I'm okay."

"Alright, I think we should call it a night and let Abby and Connor start their honeymoon." Emily began leading Matt toward the exit.

He stepped into the door, blocking the ragged group. "Oh no way. We can't send them off without a proper wedding breakfast."

Abby spoke up from the rear of the procession. "That's the meds talking. None of us have slept in twenty-four hours and, no offense, but you guys look pretty terrible. We can have a wedding breakfast later. You guys need to get some rest."

"Not me," Becker said. "Doctor said no sleeping for a while yet, bad for… head things."

Jess looked at him then her watch. "It's 6:05. How about we hold off on the big wedding breakfast and just get a coffee instead? That way we can save the breakfast for when we can all enjoy it but still do something for today? And it will be quick. How does that sound?"

With weary nods everyone agreed. Jess left the group to bring the SUV to the entrance and drove them the short distance to the coffee shop across from the newlyweds' hotel. Emily held the door for the beleaguered party. The men had put on their jackets once more, thanks to Jess, who had thought to bring them. That helped to cover the majority of the blood staining Connor and Becker's shirts, but did not help Connor's cut and bloody pant leg. Jess had also managed to find the women's shoes, which they were now holding to be put on once they sat down.

The barista manning the register raised a pierced eyebrow at the formally dressed group covered in dirt and blood. To make the group stranger, one of them was perfectly dressed. The only thing that identified her as part of the ragtag group was her dress, it matched one of the soiled and torn ones. It was the clean woman who approached first. She gave her order and stepped aside for everyone else to order before paying for them.

Jess smiled at the others. "Lester's credit card."

It was busy in the café but most of the patrons were getting their caffeine to go, therefore it was easy to find a table large enough for all of them just inside the door. Another barista brought their drinks and placed them on the table with a kind smile. "You lot look like you could use the rest." With a round of soft thank yous she made her exit.

It was a quiet group that occupied the table next to the large window. Matt's crutches were propped against the window next to the plush chair Abby had drug to their table. His tea sat untouched in front of him. Emily sat to his right trying her best to hold her back straight and appear proper. Abby was next to her with her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand. She alternated holding Connor's hand and drinking her coffee with her free hand. Connor was content to slouch in his chair with his injured leg as straight as possible under the table. Becker was resting his head on his folded arms next to his double espresso, Jess' order for him. Jess was quietly drinking her coffee and occasionally nudging Becker, who would raise his head and sip his beverage before resuming his position.

Several customers looked askance at their table but no comments were made. The sextet sat quietly, letting the caffeine do its job. One by one they began to focus a little quicker than before. Becker was the last to lift his head, and he still had trouble focusing his eyes, but he slowly joined in his friends' conversation.

"Well, why don't we call this the debrief? We all know what happened, so how about we send Connor and Abby off on their honeymoon and everyone else can write up their reports after no less than twelve hours of sleep that way they will be coherent, and the Temples can write theirs when they get back. Make sure to include all the doctor's notes and diagnoses. Jess, tomorrow call in and get a report on that anomaly and those bloody creatures. I want to know how many the other teams rounded up. Oh, and let's leave out the bit about the drinks at the reception. Anyone one have anything they want to add?"

Four groans met Matt's question. "In that case, let's get out of here before the pain killers start to wear off."

One by one the decrepit group rose to their feet. Emily hugged Abby then Connor before turning to help Matt. Jess pulled Becker to his feet with a sweet "up you go" before also hugging the newlyweds. Becker gave a crooked, tired smile to the couple before kissing Abby's cheek and shaking Connor's hand. Matt made his way slowly around the table toward the couple and copied Becker's actions.

Connor smiled at his friends. "Thanks for a memorable send-off guys, but let's hold off on dinosaur herds for a while, okay?"

Abby wrapped her arm around his shoulders when he lost his balance. "Really guys, it was kind of perfect, but we're going now."

With that said Abby propelled her husband out the door to a chorus of tired laughter. Jess looked out the windowed door after the couple. It looked like the predicted rain was not going to come and it was going to be another perfectly beautiful day, and she had every intention of sleeping through it.

* * *

 **The scene in the coffee shop was the scene that started this. It was a lot longer and with several more characters. I took the long way to get there, and once I wrote it, I decided the story just didn't need all the extra, since our poor characters had such a rough time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
